100 Lives To Save Her Soul
by Soul captain
Summary: “You need to save 100 lives within a week without committing any sin while saving them, after that she would be welcomed to heaven with open arms.” R
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you remember the time when I went home really late? That was the time I learned about my illness. It was too late for medication; it was already on its dangerous stage. My mind was so confused; I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that you would leave me when you would know about my condition. I didn't want to see the rejection in your eyes...I was afraid that you would turn your back on me and walk away from my life. I can't face you and say that I am dying; all I wanted for you to think about was our happy memories together. I'm sorry if I couldn't be with you forever._

_Loved you always,_

_Sakura_

She folded the paper and placed it, as well as the fake medical results, inside the envelope before she poured out the sleeping pills on her palm.

'Goodbye, Sasuke-kun.' She silently said before swallowing all the sleeping pills.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rain was pouring really hard against his skin. He was the only one left before his wife's grave. The funeral was over for almost two hours but he was still there, unable to leave his dearest wife.

She never showed that she was sick...she never gave him a hint that she was going to leave him alone. Sakura wasn't the type of person to commit suicide but now that she already did, he didn't know what to do or what to think.

"You're unfair." He murmured.

"I agree with you, Son." A voice spoke all of a sudden. He looked around and he found a man with an odd-styled white hair. He looked mysterious because of the mask that covered his chin up to his nose and the scar over his left eye. To top it up, he was also carrying a weird orange book.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, annoyed that someone was interrupting his grief.

"Watch your tongue kid, you don't know who are you talking with." The man said with a smile that was evident because his eyes crinkled.

Then he suddenly became serious and opened his eyes. "I know that you are in deep sorrow right now..." He paused while studying his reaction "...but your wife is a suicide and you fairly know what will happen to her soul."

"What are you trying to say? And who the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed ready to give the man a piece of his annoyance.

"Kid, I said watch your language." The mysterious man raised his hand and Sasuke was rooted on his place.

"I came here not to deliver the news that your wife's soul is doomed to hell...that was pretty obvious." Sasuke was trying to make his body move but he remained immobile. He cursed inwardly.

"Hold it I can read your thoughts..." the man warned before continuing "...I came here to give your wife a chance to enter my kingdom...she didn't kill herself because she was afraid of your rejection. She killed herself because she was thinking of your welfare."

'Who the hell do you think you are? Are you God?' Sasuke screamed in his thoughts, testing if the man could really read his thoughts.

"You shall not make wrongful use of the name of your God...And yes, I am but you can call me Sensei Kakashi for the sake of being low profile." The man winked his scarred eye at him.

* * *

A/N: Another random thoughts that formed inside my head. Tell me what you think....


	2. Chapter 2

_The soul of those who committed suicide has only one place to go...hell. –Christian Belief._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

'I don't believe you' he said still unable to voice out his notion.

The man sighed "That's the reason why humans are the hardest ones to handle...You don't believe unless you see..." he made a gesture of his hand and showed him a horrifying place on the ground.

It was the underworld. Everything was on fire and everyone was suffering. The cries of agony of the souls down there, begging someone to help them, were ringing in his ears. The scorching heat of the flames was all over his body although it didn't really touch his skin. His stomach couldn't take the scene, he wanted to throw up. He couldn't take it anymore.

'Stop!' he screamed in his mind and the man heeded his request.

Sakura couldn't go in a place like that. She didn't deserve to suffer those insufferable things he saw. No...She couldn't be!

'She can't go there...' he said to the man.

The man raised his hand and released Sasuke from his power. He fell on his knees panting, cold sweat forming in his brow. He just only saw the place...only looked for it for just a second but it felt like he had gone through there and drained all of him. He shook his head.

"No, she can't go there." He turned to the man almost hysterical. "She can't go there..." he rose and ran towards the man who just let him gripped his collar.

"She wasn't there yet...at least for a week." The man uttered calmly while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Sasuke's grip loosened and eventually he let go and took a few step backwards with a confused but relieved expression on his face.

"Usually, it took forty days before a soul reached its final destination but for a suicide it was shorter. For a week the soul would wander before the beings from the underworld took it down with them."

"So why were you here? Why would the God himself tell these things to me?" He butted in.

"Let me finish, Sasuke." Kakashi handed him the thick orange book he was holding. It was surprisingly dry; it was impermeable to the rain that was still pouring. "Perhaps, looking at that would help you understand."

"What is this? A list of souls in hell?" he asked sarcastically after taking the book.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "You were really something, Kid...well that was a list but not of souls. It's a list of sins that every man committed."

Sasuke opened the book and landed on a page that was full of writings and he wasn't surprised when the droplets of the rain didn't even land on the pages. He scanned the contents and immediately flipped it to the next page. That was really sinful thoughts and deeds, he thought.

"I guess you read the thoughts and deeds of a serial rapist. Yeah, that was really sick..."he sighed again "I gave men free will but you overused it."

Sasuke ignored him and continued to flip the pages. He was getting annoyed because the contents were still those lewd thoughts. He stopped flipping when he came to a half-written page. His brows furrowed when additional writings suddenly appeared.

"What are these? Additional sins? And what am I going to do with this?" he inferred referring to the writings that appeared.

Kakashi nodded his head as an answer to his first question. "Yes, the angels assigned to human were recording all your sins and then send it to me through that book faster than your internet connection. And as for your second question it will be answered shortly." he smiled again beneath his mask before he added "and all the sins you have read belongs only to one man."

His eyes widened. How many pages had he flipped? Yet, those sins still belongs to one person? So that was the reason why he only saw one name.

Kakashi took the book from him while he was thinking. "Don't be surprise, your list were almost as long as his..." Sasuke stared at him disbelievingly.

"God didn't lie...always remember that." He opened the book to the page where Sasuke should read. "This is the reason why your wife doesn't deserve to be in hell and this is also the answer to your second question. You will see for yourself."

He immediately looked at the page and he was surprised to find only two sins written in there.

Uchiha Sakura

Lied to her husband about her health condition.

Killed herself.

"Yes, your wife could be a saint or even an angel." Kakashi said to him while he was still in state of shock.

He couldn't believe that Sakura never thought of anything bad. Yes, all she did were good things but he couldn't believe that she never really have sinned until the moment she took her life.

"Your wife decided to kill herself because of you. She was sterile and she knew how much you wanted to have a son but since you loved her so much she also knew that you wouldn't leave her despite of that." Kakashi paused for a while, letting his words sank in his mind.

He never cried before someone but now he was crying in front of God.

"That was true, Son. She wanted you to make that dream come true but not with her. She wanted you to find someone else..." Kakashi stopped because Sasuke begged him to stop inside his mind.

He stared at him while he was crying. Nothing changed in his facial expression except the emotion in his eyes.

.....Hating his self again.....

.....Cursing God....

.....Thinking of committing suicide....

He stared at the last page of Uchiha Sasuke's list of sins and watched as his thoughts appeared.

"Why did you give her that sickness?" Sasuke asked after a while when his anger had subsided.

"I didn't give those to her. But it was a test that she should have passed." He didn't give him a chance to speak. He immobilized him again.

"I need to do that because we were heading far from the reason why I came here and there are other things i needed to do after this. Now listen, you can still save her soul. I will accept her in my place in one condition."

Sasuke just waited for what he was going to say.

"You need to save 100 lives within a week without committing any sin while saving them after that she would be welcomed to heaven with open arms." He freed Sasuke from his control.

"Do you accept the deal?"

'Yeah , anything for her.' Sasuke didn't bother to voice them out because he was sure that Kakashi already knew his decision even without reading his thoughts. For Sakura he didn't need to think twice.

"Bless you, Kid. Godspeed."

**A/N: I didn't think this was a nicely done chapter. Sighed...when will I be able to produce a good one? Anyway....I'm really thankful that good authors read my fic...**


End file.
